a tus pies
by SimaraNekoi
Summary: Oneshot]Sakura a sus 16 años está decidida a que sasuke le haga caso. O me hace caso o le destrozo la cara de un golpe. pero habrá en su camino muchos chicos que literalmente caerán a sus pies. Un completo absurdo de historia, leedlo! reviews!


Un fic algo loco que se me ocurrió, Sakura como protagonista. No es la gran cosa pero necesitaba lompiar mi cabezota de aburrición, tengo que escribir el último capi de cita a ciegas y no quiero regarla jajajaja (lágrimas en los ojos)

Ok, ojalá les guste, ojalá despues de leerlo, si no les gusta me lo digan y si les gusta diganmelo!. (reviews porfavor)

vale, vale, les dejo para que lo lean

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de esta absurda historia pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, la historia absurda me pertenece a mi.

* * *

Este día se lo diría, o le hacía caso o le destrozaría la cara de un golpe.

Sakura se puso un vestido rojo que su mamá le había regalado por sus 18 años, le quedaba de maravilla, un vestido ajustado al cuerpo que dejaba ver sus encantos de mujer, sabía que si Sasuke nunca la había mirado, esta vez tendría que hacerlo… o le destrozaría la cara de un golpe.

Salió con resolución y con la cabeza en alto, se decía a si misma que era lo suficientemente bella como para tener a los hombres a sus pies, y justo acababa de pensar en esto cuando un chico un año mayor cayó de bruces frente a ella.

- Buenos días Sakura-san – dijo cortésmente desde el suelo

- Lee-Bak… vaya!. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Bueno – dijo mientras se incorporaba – tu sabes… pasaba por aquí de pura casualidad y…

- "_de pura casualidad solo su abuela, bien sabe que vivo en esta casa"_

- … Luego me caí y pues ahora estamos hablando, no cabe duda que el destino nos tiene preparado un futuro lleno de agradables sorpresas ¿no lo crees Sakura-san?

- Voy a obligar a Sasuke-kun a que sea mi novio

- Y algunas no tan agradables sorpresas…

- Lee-san, yo te quiero, pero solo como amigo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. **Inner: Y si debo repetírtelo una vez más tendré que hacerte pedazos!**

- Ajá, ajá. Pero del aborrecimiento al amor solo hay un paso

- Es del odio al amor...

- en _nuestro_ caso es el aborrecimiento

- Yo no te aborrezco Lee-san, yo te aprecio.

- Prefiero que me aborrezcas

- No te aborrezco

- Aborréceme

- que no!

- Por favor!

- QUE NO!

- ¡Andale!

- QUE NOOOOOOOOOOO! – cuando se dio cuenta ya había mandado a volar a Lee de un puñetazo

- El equipo rocket ha sido vencido otra veeeeeeez (¿)

- Bueno, ahora, a lo que me truje.- respiró para tranquilizarse, se arregló el cabello y continuó su marcha

A los pocos metro otro chico cayó a sus pies. Una gotita resbaló por su cabeza.

- _"Ya se que soy bonita pero esto es una exageración"_

- ¡Hola Sakura-chan!

- Naruto… ¿qué haces por aquí?

- Pues estaba corriendo y las circunstancias me trajeron hasta este lugar…

- _"las circunstancias su Kyuubi, yo se que vino aquí por que quiere verme"_

- …Y ahora estamos hablando.

- Bueno, hazte a un lado

- Sakura-chan, parece que las circunstancias nos hacen hacer cosas positivas ¿no?

- Voy a obligar a Sasuke-kun a que sea mi novio

- Bueno, no siempre se hacen cosas positivas!

- Naruto, yo te aprecio, pero como un compañero ¿entiendes eso?

- Si, si, me lo has dicho infinidad de ocasiones!

- **Inner: A ti con gusto te abro la cabeza para ver si tienes cerebro o implantarte uno!**

- Pero sabes Sakura-chan, dicen los expertos que el 99 de las mujeres que molestan a sus compañeros es por que están enamoradas de ellos.

- Ah… pero yo no te molesto, en todo caso eres tu el que…

- ¡Moléstame Sakura-chan, date una oportunidad!

- Naruto, yo no quiero molestarte

- ¡Porfa!. Molestame!

- Que no!

- Andale!

- QUE NOOOO!

Otra vez había perdido el control, Naruto terminó clavando la cabeza justo en medio de los ojos de Godaime.

- Bueno, esto es el colmo!... respira Sakura, respira… - se decía a sí misma mientras hacía movimientos de yoga para relajarse.

Cuando estaba totalmente en calma volvió a su plan y caminó sin tropiezos hasta llegar casi a su destino, cuando…

plof! Otro chico cayó delante de ella.

"It's raining man! Aleluya! It's raining man!"

- Bueno! Y ahora qué es lo que quieres?

- Yo! Sakura

- Kakashi-sensei… ¿qué hace por ahí tirado?

- No es "por ahí" Sakura, estoy a tus pies.

- Ahhh?

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que estaba yo en ese restaurante – señalando uno – y decidí que quería tomar aire fresco, luego…

- "_Aire fresco tu icha icha paradise, seguro me viste bien mona y quieres hacer cosas pervertidas conmigo"_

- …Me caí y ahora estoy hablando contigo

- Hummm…

- Sabes, los restaurantes pueden traer suerte

- Me dirijo a ver a Sasuke-kun, lo obligaré a que sea mi novio.

- Bueno, no siempre es buena suerte…

- Kakashi-sensei… yo te aprecio, pero solo como profesor.

- Ahh… ¿sabes que las encuestas del Icha Icha paradise dice que casi todas las jóvenes guapas andan con sus profesores?

- Pero tu ya no eres mi profesor

- Bueno, puede dejarme ser tu profesor… te enseñaría "cosas nuevas" (voz de pervertido)

- No gracias

- Anda Sakura, déjame ser tu profesor

- Que no

- Por favooor!

- Que noo!

- Sakura, te lo suplico!

- QUE NOOOOOO!

Como ya imaginaremos Kakashi salió volando por los aires mientras sacaba su Icha Icha paradise y leía, al parecer tardaría en caer al suelo.

- Vaya, no debí decir que soy tan guapa que los hombres caen a mis pies…- mientras decía esto se acercaba cada vez más y más a su objetivo: la casa de Sasuke.

Pero…

Si, otro hombre cayó a los pies de la pelirroja.

- ¿Neji?. ¿Y tu que haces por aquí?

- ¿Yo?

- ¿También estás interesado en mi?.

- Ah… no que yo sepa – Neji contestó fríamente mientras se levantaba y limpiaba sus ropas (por que había caído en un lugar polvoso) – Ya me voy

- ¡espera!. ¿Por qué estabas a mis pies?

- Por que me caí, una extraña razón, no suelo caerme muy seguido… ahora que lo mencionas… yo no andaba por aquí¿Qué hago aquí?

- ¿eh?

- Bueno, ya no importa, me voy.

- ¡No puedes irte!. Tienes que pedirme que sea tu novia!

- Y eso?

- Por que me dirijo a obligar a Sasuke-kun para que sea mi novio

- ¿Entonces por qué quieres que te pida que seas mi novia?

- Por que se supone que yo soy muy hermosa y cualquier hombre quiere estar conmigo y cae a mis pies…

Diciendo esto, le dio la espalda a Neji y de inmediato cayeron Gai, Gaara, Kankuro, Shikamaru y Chouji uno sobre el otro hasta formar una pirámide humana, Sakura y Neji pusieron los ojos en blanco (bueno, Neji los piso más blancos y redonditos), pero de inmediato la pelirrosa salió de su impresión y volvió a girarse para ver a Neji

- ¿lo ves? – le dijo señalando a la pirámide.

- ¿No crees que esto es muy extraño?

- Yo creo que tu eres extraño¡Mira!. Hasta el raro de Gai cayó a mis pies!

- No, en serio¿por qué andan cayendo tios de quien sabe donde?

- ¿Por que soy extremadamente bella?

- Mas bien creo que una mente loca y maligna está manejando nuestros cuerpos.

- Neji – le habló seriamente – ¿Estás insinuando que no soy una mujer bella?

- En estos momentos si eres bella o no es lo que menos importa

- No puedes decir eso

- Callate cotorra, estoy tratando de pensar

- NADIE ME DICE COTORRA Y VIVE PARA CONTARLOOO!

Antes de que Neji pudiera ponerse en defensa Sakura le tomó de la cabeza y lo estrelló contra el suelo, enterrándolo literalmente.

- uff uff… Bueno! Ese Neji obtuvo lo que merecía. Ufff… ya casi llego con Sasuke… pero me pregunto… por qué entre todos los hombres de diversas ciudades… Sasuke no cae a mis pies… **Inner.. será una señal?**

**- **Tu también? eres una celosa! – y diciendo esto también mandó a volar a su Inner.

Al llegar a casa de Sasuke (cansada de tantos hombres que tuvo que esquivar, todos excepto orochimaru, que ese es gay, y tampoco el viejo de Ichiraku, quien sabe por qué) llegó a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke. Un letrero de "No molestar" estaba pegado en la parte superior.

- ¡NO MOLESTAR! PERO SI HE TENIDO QUE ESQUIVAR MUCHOS PELIGROS POR VERTE SASUKEEEE!

Sakura azotó su puño contra la puerta y la destrozó, lo que vio no le agradó en nada: En la mesa, el viejo de Ichiraku le daba a Sasuke de comer en la boca, Sasuke estaba muy sonrojado, ambos se asustaron de sentir el terrible chakra que despedía Sakura.

- Sa… Sakura, puedo explicarlo! – Sasuke retrocedía a cada paso que Sakura daba

- no necesitas explicar nada SASUKE BAKAAAAAAA

Tomó al anciano y a Sasuke del cuello de sus camisas y los lanzó por los aires, les aplicó dos llaves de lucha libre y los azotó varias veces contra el suelo. Luego se marchó.

- Yo solo quería darle una sorpresa a Sakura… prepararle un delicioso platillo y decirle que la amo

- Te lo dije… - habló el anciano con voz quebrada – en privado nada sale bien…

Sakura despertó asustada por la pesadilla que acababa de tener, pero no le dio mucha importancia, se arregló y canturreaba mientras decía "esta vez se lo diré, o me hace caso o le destrozo la cara"

Fin.

* * *

Ya, ya se acabó. jaja, ojalá les haya gustado, para que leerlo haya valido la pena.

dejen reviews valeee? (ojitos de perrito)

bueno, me despido con una acotación: pensaba ponerlo como segundo capítulo de "la tragedia de los que se aman" ya se que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver... pero es una tragedia de fic ¿no?. juas!

ok, espero sus reviews!


End file.
